masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Mineral
Minerals are special properties that can appear on a land tile, and provide a special bonus to a player or to a Town that has that special in its catchment area. Many Terrain Specials are Minerals and will benefit any Town that can claim the tile where the mineral is found. Interactions Buildings All Mineral terrain specials are boosted by the presence of a Miners' Guild in the town, generally by 50% (rounded down). This can cause a Miners' Guild to become substantially more valuable -- on a city with 5 Farmers and 5 Workers the normal benefit of may not be worth its cost of and upkeep of , but an additional from two Gem mines in the area makes it much more appealing. In addition, Silver Ore, Gold Ore, and Gems will interact with gold bonuses from the Marketplace, Bank, and Merchants' Guild, multiplying their output, and Nightshade requires either a Shrine or a Sages' Guild to provide its benefits. Finally, Mithril Ore or Adamantium Ore will allow an Alchemists' Guild to produce units with Mithril Weapons or Adamantium Weapons. The Alchemy retort does not get this benefit. Resource Competition If a Mineral is split between two towns, its effects are split between the towns, rounding down (potentially to zero). This has no effect on Nightshade, nor does it affect producing or . Spells The Corruption Spell will negate terrain specials on the corrupted square, as will Call the Void or Great Wasting if it should happen to affect that square. Any unit with Purify may purify the corrupted land, restoring both the normal terrain effects and the specials. If a Volcano is created on top of a Mineral tile, through either Raise Volcano or Armageddon, the special is permanently destroyed. It is possible but unconfirmed that a Volcano can create new minerals when it cools. The Change Terrain spell has no effect on Minerals, and thus you can have Gems in Grassland. The Transmute spell can change some terrain specials into others. The Prosperity spell increases the Gold output of mines, like any other income. Outpost Growth The presence of mineral resources in an Outpost's catchment area increases the rate at which the Outpost develops into a Hamlet. For each Silver Ore or Iron Ore, the odds of an outpost growing increase by 5%. For each Gold Ore, Gems, Coal, Mithril Ore, Adamantium Ore, Quork Crystals, or Crysx Crystals the odds increase by 10%. Where Minerals Can Occur Specials can initially be created on Desert, Forest, Grassland, Hill, Mountain, and Swamp terrain; there are some differences between Arcanus and Myrror, which are covered by the table below. Most terrain specials can appear on either plane, but Adamantium Ore and Crysx Crystals can only appear on Myrror. Table of Minerals : Chances of Minerals 6% of Desert, Forest, Hill, Mountain, and Swamp tile on Arcanus, and 10% on Myrror, will have a Special Terrain Feature. While Forest and Swamp tiles always get Wild Game and Nightshade respectively, Desert, Hill and Mountain tiles can have a bunch of different mineral deposits; the total odds of each type are: Category:Terrain Specials Category:Minerals Category:World Creation